So called intelligent wiring systems are becoming more popular in light frame structures, such as single and multi-family dwellings. These intelligent wiring systems generally include a ribbon cable, comprising both power conductors and data or signal conductors, which is routed to various terminal points within the structure. Terminal boxes are installed at these points including a connector which is electrically connected to the conductors of the ribbon cable. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,386 which issued Nov. 12, 1991 to James L. Dale et al, and is incorporated by reference as though set forth verbatim herein. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a ribbon cable 10 is disposed behind a wall 12 adjacent a terminal point opening 14. A connector consisting of a cable tap 16 and a clamp member 18 is attached to the cable 10 in the position shown in FIG. 2 . Insulation displacement contacts 20 projecting from the cable tap 16 electrically engage the conductors of the ribbon cable 10. The cable tap 16 and clamp member 18 are arranged with the cable sandwiched in between and then pressed together with a hand tool until the insulation displacement contacts are fully inserted and the two parts snap together as described in the above mentioned '386 patent. In order for this to occur, the ribbon cable 10 must be substantially flat in the area where the cable tap 16 is to be applied. However, experience has shown that these cables undergo substantial bending and manipulation during installation resulting in numerous kinks as shown at 22 in FIG. 1 . While the relatively small gage data conductors in the ribbon cable 10 can easily be flattened by hand, the larger gage power carrying conductors are simply too stiff for this.
What at is needed is a hand tool that is easily operated that is effective in removing these kinks and flattening the cable in a selected area.